Illogical Desires
by Ray by Another Name
Summary: Spock is having some trouble controlling that illogical human side of him and Nyota's presence is not helping the matter one bit... Rated M for mature scenes. Spock/Nyota. 3rd Person POV.


Spock is having some trouble controlling that illogical human side of him and Nyota's presence is not helping the matter one bit... Rated M for mature scenes. Spock/Nyota. 3rd Person POV.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

* * *

><p>Illogical Desires<p>

Spock placed his fingertips together in a thoughtful moment, focusing his mind on the problem before him. With his superior intellect and the tools of logic at his disposal this should be an easy task. Even the simplest of minds had come to conquer this at some point in their life or another. Yet still, he found himself unsure of how to proceed. Leaning back in his chair Spock spared a quick glance downwards. His desk hid his erection from view should anyone else enter his office, but the conundrum of how to rid himself of the sexual desire to mate was still looming. Meditation had not helped him in this case; it was more severe than any of his previous encounters with this physical reaction.

Had he been more human he would have sighed in frustration at that moment. Instead though, he simply continued to work through the many possible ways to solve the problem in his head. When the sound of the door swishing open greeted him, he arched an eyebrow, quite sure he had locked the door with his access code. There before him was Cadet Uhura – Nyota as she demanded he call her in private – strolling in like she belonged there. Which, Spock reminded himself, she did. The Cadet was his teaching aide and therefore had the code to his office.

"Good Evening Commander," Nyota smiled at him cheerfully as she walked up to his desk. He nodded in greeting as he watched her grab the papers from his desk that needed to be graded. His eyes followed the swing of her hips as she walked to her own a few yards away, his erection throbbing uncomfortably with each sway. Trying to focus his mind, Spock diverted his attention from the beautiful Cadet to the work on his desk. There was certainly much he could distract himself with.

Immediately his eyes landed on the applications for a bridge linguistics officer on the Enterprise. He took them in hand and began to review them with care, an eyebrow arching in surprise at some of them. Why apply to the fleet's new flagship if you yourself were not the best in your field? Spock certainly did not understand the human habit, apparently a common one, of overestimating one's self. Spock pinched the bridge of his nose as he set the applications back down, none of these were adequate. Leaning back he felt something sharp shoot through his body, an emotion of some sort that he did not recognize.

"Commander?" her voice questioned with concern, sounding much closer than her desk. Opening his eyes Spock found Nyota standing in front of his desk, eyes colored with worry, "Is everything ok?"

Once more he felt the emotion shoot through him, down his spine and through his gut, straight to his groin. Desire, perhaps? She was no doubt pleasing to the eye and his heightened senses were likely picking up on her attraction. Especially in his…sensitive state…

"Fine, Nyota," Spoke replied calmly, his voice slightly strained, "Simply discontent with the applicant pool for a position on the Enterprise I wish to see full." She laughed lightly, leaning forward on his desk with a look of great amusement.

Nyota placed her hands squarely as she smiled at him, "I'm sure you'll find someone Commander, you always do." Spock arched an eyebrow, unsure, as her eyes stared into his – never wavering. He felt his heart pounding against his ribs and immediately looked to the last few applications on his desk, avoiding the dark eyes of his aide. It was far too dangerous with his body's illogical reactions.

He missed the way Nyota's eyes looked over him, the way her cheeks colored and her lips quirked slightly upwards at seeing the state he found himself in. Spock's Vulcan senses did pick up on her other reactions though: the way her scent subtly shifted, the change in her breathing as she rubbed her lips together, and the click of her boots on the floor as she crossed and uncrossed her legs over and over again before pushing off his desk.

Spock forced himself not to look up and not follow her movements as she walked away from his desk and was therefore unprepared when Nyota appeared next to him. The gorgeous cadet perched herself on the edge of his desk right next to him, the red of her _far too tight_ uniform's skirt was edging dangerously higher.

Nyota grinned to herself, watching her Commander's eyes travel down her legs appreciatively before coming back up to meet her gaze. She had never quite seen his eyes quite this dark, or this human really. So full of emotion, of desire!

An involuntary shiver ran up her spine, it was quite exhilarating.

Spock gripped the chair, having a hard time controlling his impulses. He was utterly transfixed by every movement she made, his eyes were locked on her lips as she bit the bottom one indecisively. The applications he had before were now scattered on the floor where he had dropped them. Neither of them really cared nor noticed. He watched in intrigue as Nyota slid over, closer to him so that their legs bumped against each other. She smiled seductively at him, leaning back farther on his desk.

Nyota was provoking in him things Spock was unfamiliar with, things he could not control. Emotions he did not think he wanted to control. So he did not try…

She was caught off-guard by the sudden movement Spock made, in moments he was touching her. His lips pressed against hers in a searing, passionate kiss that left her mind blank. His warm hands engulfed hers and she felt an all encompassing impulse to touch, _to feel_! It was overwhelming. As his hands slipped from hers to rest innocently at her waist Nyota pressed closer to him, gripping his uniform in her fingers as she deepened the kiss.

There was no going back now.

Spock's fingers slipped beneath her shirt, gracing the skin there with subtle caresses that had Nyota moaning into his mouth. The vibrations sent shockwaves through his body.

Emboldened by the adrenaline flowing through her, Nyota lowered her hands to bottom of his shirt. She pulled it upwards, breaking their kiss only briefly as the blue clothe found itself to the floor. Appreciating her handy work, Nyota ran her hands down the toned chest of her Vulcan Commander. She felt the quick thump when her hand passed over his left ribs. His heartbeat was quicker than it should have been; she smiled into their kiss and slid her tongue sensually along his lips.

The effect was immediate.

Nyota was quite pleased with herself when she heard the usually calm Vulcan growl against her lips. Her breathing was erratic when their kiss was broken to pull her own sweater over her head. There was no time to recover though, because within moments Spock's mouth was moving down her neck. No, breathing was not going to be under control for Nyota for quite some time. Spock would ensure that.

Her hands laced into the dark locks of her linguistics mentor, something she had once only fantasized about before. As Nyota focused on the feeling of his lips moving across her collar bone, Spock pressed his African beauty down on the desk. Better access.

The Vulcan moved his lips lower and lower, enjoying the variety of sounds that escaped Nyota. Spock's hands kept themselves occupied below her waist, caressing her toned thighs with delicate strokes as her skirt found its way to the floor. Soon they found a way for the rest of their clothing to follow the red clothe.

As Spock's lip claimed Nyota's in a strong, passionate kiss Nyota's hands slipped into Spock's. The searing emotions of lust rolling back and forth between the two as Spock plunged into Nyota's folds, her body arching into him and legs wrapped possessively around his waist.

They set a sultry pace, moving against each other almost as one. Fingers interlaced and foreheads pressed against each other with their eyes locked. A fire would not have distracted them even if they set it.

The desire in their connection grew like an inferno as the pleasure drew them closer to satisfaction. As they came as one, the inferno spread throughout their bodies like wildfire, alighting each nerve in bliss.

As they lay on the desk afterwards, breathing still returning to normal, Nyota grinned up at Spock from her spot lying on his chest, "So what brought that on?"

"I believe I should be asking that question of you," Spock replied in his usual voice, at Nyota's raise brow he smirked, "You were the one who came over to my side of the desk were you not?"

Nyota laughed lightly, "Alright, I'll take the credit for that." Without any prompting she sat up, straddled Spock, and gave him a seductive smirk, "But tell me, Commander, what had you so excited before that?"

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


End file.
